The Holy Wizard
by morisato
Summary: A young boy shows extraordinary talent in the ways of magic, the path of power lies ahead of him read and review if you can.
1. A strange boy

This is intended as a short story that plays in the characters point of view in world of warcraft the game made by blizzard, I do not own it, only the plot. (this is based on one of my own character's but as you read the story you will understand i only used his name as i use his name for two characters with diffrent classes, i submerged them here ).

Enjoy reading!

**

* * *

**

A Strange Boy

* * *

Valadriel woke up, feeling his head he fell backwards as he created a slight bundle of pure white light. His head ache disappeared and he stood up to look around him.

He found himself in a barn, somewhere in the forest.

Turning around a young women was blushing at him, he looked down and saw they where both naked while his robe lay on top of them. 'Did I?' she nodded happily as she moved closer to him, ah well, this was better then that one time when he woke up next to a female Tauren…quickly he reached with his hands over her stomach as a bright light covered his hands once again, he made relieved sigh as he laid back down again, he didn't impregnate her.

'Ah yes, that was one wild party last night…but wasn't that in Hillsbrad?' he said out loud as he walked towards the nearest town; Goldshire, it seemed that he was just a tiny bit south of it.

Walking into the inn he asked for some roast chicken as he thought back to the first time he was in this small inn.

'Did daddy live here mommy?' the innkeeper looked up as he heard a young human boy around the age of 6 walk into his inn holding hands with a night elf priestess.

'Not quite dear, he never had a home remember?' she answered as she walked up to the innkeeper. 'A room for two please, and can you point me to the closest elf priest in the area? I need to consult her' the innkeeper mentioned the odd pair to follow him upstairs and showed them a room, next he knocked on the door next to it.

'Excuse me, there is someone here to see you' he talked to the door as it was a lady and then he left as soon as he received his 10 silver pieces for the night.

'Yes?' a young elf women opened the door and looked at the priestess and the boy.

'Theodora! How are you?' the elf opened the door completely and hugged the mother as the boy watched the whole thing. He lived with the elf's for his whole live but they where always perfectly in line and gentle. The woman released her and kneeled.

'Oh my, you have grown so much since I last saw you!' she grabbed the boy and almost chocked him. She released him and grabbed his shoulders while she inspected him, he had the appearance of a human but if you'd look closer you would see that his ears where slightly pointy and backwards and that he had a dark blue skin, instead of dark brown as everybody first thought.

'He has grown indeed…I got a letter for you from the high priest' Theodora waved the letter in front of her as she looked up. Her arm reached out and grabbed air as Theodora pulled away again. 'But first I need your help, I need your recommendation to get Valadriel into the academy' she smiled sympathetically as she took them inside.

'Is the high priest giving you a hard time?' Theodora nodded as she sat down. 'You know what she thinks of male priests…especially if they're not night elf's' Theodora looked at her son and grabbed his shoulder.

'He shows extraordinary talent for our magic, Valadriel, show her what you can do' the boy looked up afraid as he held his mothers robes tightly. 'Don't worry, I won't smite you' the elf winked as she bent down and gave him a pat on the head.

Valadriel looked at his mother and then up to the woman again, he raised his hands and a bright light began to circle them, suddenly a flash of light filled the room almost blinding them. The boy began to cry and his mother lifted him up as she circled her hand on his back.

'How did he learn that?' the elf raised her robe and looked at her knee, it looked perfectly clean and it showed no point of any wounds. 'I fell yesterday and I couldn't heal it myself!' she cried out as she looked at the boy. 'a few weeks ago he was alone in the house, and when I came home I saw that a bright light was inside, I knew he was afraid in the dark but thought he was sleeping, he told me that he saw me do this and wanted it to, only what happened just now…' she grabbed his head and pulled him away from her chest.

'Did you try to hard?' the boy nodded heavily with tears still flowing lightly from his eyes.

'Don't worry, you're my own little miracle' she kissed him on the forehead as she turned to the other elf.

'As you can see he already had a full-sized area heal, I don't know how…maybe because of his father, maybe because he grew up with priestess around him all day…but somehow he just does it without years of training' she smiled as the other stood up, quickly she went trough the room and recovered a pen and paper, she began writing down as she looked up again.

'If you ask me, he should get personal training from the high priestess…if she gives him her blessing and training then he would be a full fledged priest within 6 years, hell he might even surpass her by the looks of it!' she laughed a bit before she wrote down some elfish words.

'Mommy…who was that girl' he looked up as they walked towards Stormwind.

'She is an old friend of mine, good as a priestess but not meant to be amongst us in Darnassus…much to wild' she laughed as they walked on.

At the city the boy was amazed, he never saw so many humans, dwarfs, gnomes and elf's together, and the buildings! Look at the many weird things! He thought as they walked on.

The night before she carried him while he slept, he missed Ironforge and Stormwind because he fell asleep somewhere around the wetlands. They walked on and ended up on a garden; the mages walked by them and they ended up at a small herbalist shop in the first road.

If it isn't Theodora!' the old elf behind the desk smiled broadly.

'How long has it been, 90 years already?' she grinned as they hugged and stepped back.

'You haven't changed one bit' she smiled as she looked at the old man, long grey beard, a leafy robe and his grandfathers wooden staff tied to a leather holder on his back.

'So, what have we got here, is it the orphan week again?' he looked at the child that held on to his mothers robe tightly and saw his ears, his eyes widened and he made a small step back. 'You didn't!' he looked at the women and she nodded. 'Ah well, we all knew you liked humans, but this…anyways, what are you here for, looking for some herbs to make his skin darker?' he grinned as he walked into the back and grabbed a small box.

'Actually I just got the last recommendation letter for the high priestess to let him train under her, I need a portal and hoped you could ask your mage friends, these adventurers these days ask entire gold pieces while I got a rune ready for them!' she glared at a gnome mage that sat in the corner while examining some herbs. 'Don't look at me! I just learned how to teleport myself!' he stated as he jumped down from the flower pot he was sitting on.

'If you give me a moment to call my assistant, she was in the druid training but decided that this was the life for her…' he yelled something elfish into the back and a young elf jumped in.

'Yes?' she still had a large flower in her arms, holding it like a baby.

'I need to go to the wizard tower, watch the shop would you?' he gave her a look before she nodded and they left.

They walked up the hill towards a large tower with a floating stone path circling around it, Valadriel looked up and couldn't belief his eyes, young and old mages where everywhere, some just sat there talking, meditating or just eating while others where canting alone, together and one group of 3 girls where discussing something just next to the path.

Suddenly two boys around the age of 16 ran past them, both wielding a wand and shooting each other with fiery balls.

They followed the stone path up and inside they went even higher, there they went trough big portal and suddenly they where in a large room, no one looked up at their arrival and they walked on until they reached a old man in the corner that was studying a small book.

'Good morning honourable mage' the man looked up from his book and his eyes widened, he jumped up and made a deep bow as he said with a magical voice 'a very good morning indeed honourable alchemist' he smiled broadly as he shook hands with the man.

'What brings you to my humble library' he looked at the woman and the boy and smiled.

'Do you have a student for me?' he bow down and a arcane glow filled his hand while he moved it over the boys head. 'If this is the case I'd gladly take him in, I can see the magic burst out of him already!' he smiled widely as he straightened again.

'Ellas my friend, this boy will need a portal from you only, and portal to Darnassus so that he might study the way of the priest under the high priestess herself perhaps!' the man sat down and frowned. 'This child has the magical potential to create a grand fireball if he'd wished to I think…why do you want to waste his talents on something as healing while he could change the fate of our world?' the old man began to glow brightly under his robes and looked down, dusting his robe he sat down again.

'I'm sorry, I envy him…if I had only half of his talent I would be Archmage already!' the man laughed as he looked at the women. 'I assume you are his guide to Darnassus, is he really that good?' she nodded as she gave the man an innocent smiled. 'Alright then, if he ever wants to come back and study under me or any of us he will be welcome, now let's get this started!' he stood up and walked to a small table, he grabbed one of the chests an opened it, revealing a collections of glowing runes.

He took one out and crushed it in his hands, the dust poured out of his hand in a straight line as he made a glowing circle with it, one hand reached down as he murmured some words, the dust took form of many different shapes and some circles even floated up and formed a floating circle of marks around the wizard.

Arcane light twisted around the sand and his hand as he closed his eyes in concentration, slowly, the air in front of him began to twist, turning and bending into a medium sized ball.

Suddenly the ball showed the temple of the priests from Darnassus and light shone out from it.

'There, I wish you good luck, may, as you say, the light be with you' he winked as he bend down. 'And for you, young boy, if you ever wish to learn the ways of the mage, use this to contact me' he pulled a necklace out that fitted him perfectly, it had a thin long blue stone that showed a small green flame inside.

Theodora grabbed her son and thanked the two old men before she turned to the sphere.

'Grab the sphere and you'll be home' she whispered to her son as they moved closer, together they laid their hands on the floating orb and suddenly the world around them turned into a bright light and darkened, they floated around in a dark room with stars everywhere, suddenly the stars turned into bright white stripes as they went towards one, it became large until they were very close, suddenly they where inside the light and it became darker again, shapes around them emerged from the light and they stood in front of the giant statue inside the temple.

'Theodora! Welcome back' a priestess that walked by greeted them and went on after she gave Valadriel a quick hug; he was a cute boy after all.

They moved up the stone path and found the high priestess discussing something with one of the guards, after waiting a bit they finally separated and she turned towards her.

'Ah Theodora, how was the trip?' she said with the same soft voice as always as she patted Valadriel on the head. 'Better then I expected, I got the recommendation and Valadriel did something incredible, in his nerves of showing a small flash of light he created a great flash that almost blinded us' she smiled broadly as the high priestess looked down on the boy.

'Is that so? Hmmm…let me see that letter' she grabbed the letter out of her hands and read it, at some point she looked down on the boy and continued reading, when she was done she laid down the letter on a small table and called a nearby priestess.

'This is Valadriel and he shall be following your every move from now on' she said, she pushed Valadriel forward and turned to Theodora. 'We'll see if he is as good as you think, but if he shows any signs of turning to a shadow priest I'm sending him to the humans!' she threatened, Theodora didn't worry, she explained all theory there was about priesthood and he knew all to well that shadow priests where not the high priestesses favourites.

A few months passed and the boy already mastered many ways to bend the light to his will, but there was something else, some times when they where training with the smiting he sometimes managed to blow the targets up, instead of cutting them, and one time he frost a squirrel when he chased it. After some consulting the high priestess decided that it was time that she took him under her guide.

A year passed and the boy was becoming highly known, as he now was playing with the light as if it was a toy, when people where nearby him they could feel their body rest and feel good, there was one battle where the high priestesses healing was needed, and when they where in the barracks healing the man…Valadriel managed to resurrect a man that was beyond help and he even closed the hole in his chest that a troll spear had made.

Time passed quickly as the boy turned eleven, the age where a normal student would receive the teachings of resurrection, but this time he was the teacher, he entered the opening with the hunters that had caught several wild animals, with a dagger they had killed the panthers by cutting the necks. The girls where crazy about him, he was the only boy in the entire temple and was of course very popular. He let the girls close the wounds and explained how to bend the light and allow it to fill the animal with life, then they had to mentally call its spirit back to its body. A druid was watching from the corner, as soon as any of the animals woke up she soothed it and at the end of the day all animals where back to life.

Finally he assigned every student to a hunter to go out and track sick animals to heal them, train some more.

The only thing that kept him from attaining a master rank was his mental age, he had a greater touch with the light then most priestesses but he lacked the experience and age, he was still just a child at the age of eleven.

After another year the high priestess took him to her personal room.

'Listen Valadriel, I guess you have already noticed but there is nothing I can learn you anymore, there is just one thing that remains and that is for you to go into the world, explore and learn how nature turns, feel live and learn to live for yourself. Only it isn't as simple as that, since you are too young I cannot let you go…' she looked into his bright white eyes and frowned. 'There is however, another solution…Do you remember Stormwind?' the boy nodded and grabbed the necklace; he never removed it ever since that day.

'Alright, I want you to focus, remember that long ago you froze a squirrel?' he nodded again and she pointed out to a small stone statue on her desk. 'Can you try to freeze that to the desk?' he looked confused but nodded, walking towards the desk he looked at his hands, he laid them down on the stone. He felt a cold pass trough them and concentrated on the element as he looked at the stone. Nothing happened.

'Hmmm, ah well, that's their problem' she sighed as she grabbed his hand. 'Let's go, you can say goodbye and then you're going to Stormwind!' they marched out towards the other side of town. After bidding his mother farewell they set of to the temple where the old wizard was waiting to retrieve the boy and set of towards Stormwind.

'Ah, I see they fed you well' the man walked around the boy, taking him into his view.

'The message told me that you where done with priesthood for now, tell me boy, does healing bore you?' the man smiled broadly by his joke.

'Healing is a necessary aspect of live that has great ability, the light itself is not only for healing, with the divine power of the light one may be able to inflict great damage itself' the boy looked offended as the wizard arched his back.

'I told you, he has quite the mouth if he needs to and never underestimate his control over the light' the high priestess bends down to end up face to face with the boy.

'No matter what they tell you about the light, you may always return and you must always remember its divine power' she whispered into his ear. 'Take this ring' she said as she removed a small silver ring that had a bright blue stone in it, engraved into the silver where some ancient runes that glowed lightly.

'It was given to me by my predecessor, may it provide you with the same enhancement as it did to me once' she smiled friendly, almost sadly as she gave his forehead a slight kiss.

'Say now boy, your name was Valadriel right?' the boy nodded as he looked at the ring.

'My name is not important at the moment, you may call me master or, if you like, you can call me Mithrandir' the man smiled as he grabbed a rune from his pocket, after crushing it he made another portal and they entered it.

At the academy Mithrandir showed him a room and gave him a big pile of books that he had to read. 'You can take 3 months to read these, explore the city as it will be your home for the upcoming years and you can take this time to get to know the rest of the mages in the academy' the room had a simple bed, a desk with a good chair and a book case, a small cupboard with some simple robes inside it stood in the back of the room.

'Anything else you need to know?' the man looked friendly at his new apprentice and received nothing but a simple nod. 'Well then, I'll be on my way, you may not always find me at the academy but most of the time I will reside in the tower at the garden' and with that he walked outside.

Valadriel walked to the window and looked outside, when they arrived in a basement he thought they would be somewhere near the mage tower but nothing was less true.

They where in the academy, close to Stormwind, actually it was overlooking Stormwind from the mountains above it, it was hidden to the normal eye and there was only one way to get there; trough magic.

As he walked around he was amazed by the greatness that was harvested in the halls of the academy, everywhere he looked it seemed as if the complete academy itself was about to change, sometimes it seemed like a dark place, dark wooden floors and blood red curtains where everywhere with cold dark stone walls covering every inch, this occurred at night and sometimes during dark stormy days.

During day however, it was a bright open space made of the best pure white marble that the wizards of old could conjure, light flew right in trough the many great gateways and windows and even the gloomy basement was engulfed in light.

The whole Academy seemed like a maze at first, sometimes he'd sworn that the walls stood differently at times and every now and then he came past a painting that had hung differently or somewhere completely else when he first saw them. During a night in the third month he found out what caused this; the academy was actually changing every moment, he walked into a hallway that leaded to the bathrooms and suddenly a wall began to move up slowly, revealing entrance to the library of elements.

He never found many books with the elf's as they had more love for that was known then that what was written. But in the academy there where more books then he could imagine, there where even whole library's that where just associating one aspect, until now he found several of them but with each week that passed by he found another library.

He first found the library of light, Mithrandir showed this to him and within one week he could expand the reach of his light with at least twenty yards if not more, just by being nearby the books for one long night, he studied was that where unthinkable.

Soon after he found the library of frost and fire, close together they where the second and third largest in the whole academy, then he found, trough a magical hidden door in the basement the largest library in the whole academy; Arcane.

It was a multi-dimensional chamber that held more books that in the entire ownership of every church, sanctuary or scholar. They had a special system of floating cups, one cup contained two chairs and it went everywhere where the strongest person in the cup wanted to go to, up, down, left, right or any other possible way that was thinkable of (depending on the mages power).

He had spent most of his time here, learning about arcane and it's history, secrets where found that where not meant for his young eyes and time appeared to pass by much quicker…literally, after the first week Mithrandir learned him a conjure spell for a basic water and bread so that, if he was deep in his studies, he didn't had to bother other mages or go all the way to the cafeteria to get a good dinner.

The spell came in handy as he left for a Monday morning; 12 days later he finally left the library and found out that only 3 days had past since he entered.

After the third month's passing Mithrandir found him again.

'And now, my dearest boy, we will begin' and with a bright burst of light they vanished from the room.

* * *

_So, tell me what you think in review, I started this as a one shot but soon found that I wanted to make a good story so I think this will have at least a few chapters._

_It's unfortunate that I had this idea just a hour ago as I am about to go on a holiday trip of two weeks, anyways, when I come back I hope to update soon and if the second chapter is up I am already back_

_Enjoy reading and don't forget to review (I get a cookie for every review; YAY COOKIES!)_


	2. the beginning

While I'm writing this I'm in the nice and sunny Southern parts of France, the sea is close by and its really wonderful weather. Also, I just finished reading Harry Potter book seven, I'm not English myself but I found it a really good story, the ending was good but, in case of any of you that didn't read it yet I won't tell…enjoy the book if you read it and also this next chapter of The Holy Wizard!

* * *

**The Beginning**

* * *

'Where are we master Mithrandir?' Valadriel looked around him and saw that they where somewhere in the Academy, though he didn't recognise the room.

'We are in the Training Area for Practical Application of Magic' he said in one breath as he started to walk, pointing left and right there where target dummies, strange magical devises and even some magical and non magical creatures in some state of deep sleep.

Every now and then they came across a wizard or witch that was doing something with magic, some things he recognised as one of their elements or ways but some where strange, unknown to him and even magically weird. It was a long hall that reminded him of the human citadel but then bigger in thousand fold.

'Here is where you can train your magic capabilities and it is also the only place where magic can be used upon others, mainly for security reasons but also because there used to be a so called "Great Book of Pranks" that was crafted by students which you could do with magic…horrible thing; wrote some chapters myself though' he smiled darkly as they moved passed a old man who was creating a golden ball of water while electrocuting it.

'But all of that is not why where here, it is because I want you to meet your sparring partner. You see, every mage is assigned to another to learn, study spar and help the other to gain greater heights in the ways of magic, you are matched trough power and personality will be looked over but is mostly ignored…I myself had an awful partner whom I always argued with, eventually he turned to being a warlock and I had to kill him…but that's another story, ah there she is' he pointed forward, a young lightly brown coloured girl was sitting in a corner with her eyes closed while the air around her was visibly active; she was almost floating.

'Vesuvia, I found you a new sparring partner' Mithrandir walked up to her and held his hand onto the wall of air, immediately she fell down and looked up, a look of anger and joy twinkled in her eyes. 'Finally! You sure took you time didn't you…' she looked around and stood up. 'So, where is she?' she walked past Valadriel and turned around, Valadriel had the blood of a night elf and was rather large for his age but he also had a night elf's aging pattern so he just looked like a 7 year old oversized child.

'HE is standing right next to you' he pointed out Valadriel and they both turned to face each other. Valadriel made a slight bow and raised his hand. 'I'm glad to meet you, my name is Valadriel Saint' she just looked at him for a moment before she turned towards Mithrandir.

'Is this some kind of sick joke you old geezer? I thought we discussed this when I almost killed my last partner with just a simple spell!' her hands caught fire out of anger and she threw a small fireball towards Mithrandir who just smiled as he slapped it away.

'Just try him would you? He has been trained by a good priestess but I think he would be more fit as a mage' she turned around madly and the fire on her hands spread to her arms and shoulders. She saw the little boy smiling suddenly the fire burned out and she began to mutter about letting her emotion loose control over her power again so that it would hurt her.

Valadriel saw her full arms having wounds and swelling and laid his hands close to them as he healed them in the blink of an eye. Suddenly amazed by his power she looked suspiciously at Mithrandir. 'A priest you say? Are you sure he fits better as a mage, I've seen adapt priests on the battlefield that didn't heal as well as that' Mithrandir just nodded as he vanished in a small flash of purple/arcane light.

'So…it's just you and me then?' still looking suspiciously she bends down and grabbed his hand. 'My name is Vesuvia Lightstalker, don't mind the name, long chain of paladins in the family' she smiled a bit uncomfortable as she sat down beside him. 'So you're to match my power?' she looked at him questioning as her eyes widened. 'Are you human or night elf?' she grabbed his ears and felt them for a moment.

'Mum's a elf, dad was one of those adventurers she fell in love with, some warrior I guess, he came to her badly wounded and the rest is obvious I guess…' he smiled back uncomfortable and sat down as well. 'My father left before he knew she was pregnant and I was raised as a to be priest, only the high priestess decided I would fit in better at this kind of magic as she couldn't teach me anything more except experience…but I'm to young for that so I needed to go here' he simply said as he lay down on the hard stone floor, he held up his hand and a small arcane sphere formed in his hand and changed into a bottle, he took a sip and offered her some.

'The High Priestess? Sounds like your one hell of a spell caster' Se lay down as well and stared at the ceiling. 'Alright, we'll just see if your strong enough then shall we?' she got up and looked around, with a flick of her hand she waved some mattresses towards them and walked onto of them.

'Come on, once your on they will shield us, preventing the spells to actually kill us' she smiled friendly yet threatening at him as he climbed on, the moment he had one foot on he was blasted several feet backwards.

'Got to be quicker then that to beat me' she laughed out loud as he crawled up to his feet and looked up at his hair that was slightly burning.

'Do you mind if I only use mages magic? I'm trying to learn as much as I can about it and haven't got any real training in it except for some theory out of the libraries' he glared as threatening as she did and walked to the side of the enchanted floor.

'If you want to lose that bad be my guest' she laughed even louder but kept an eye on him, as soon as he rose one foot to just above the mattress flames exploded from her hands once again.

But when she thought she had hit her target she suddenly saw it go right trough the place where he used to stand and suddenly she heard something above her, looking up she saw him falling down and a large arcane stream was flowing at her slowly, she stepped aside to let it go past her but leaped out of pain as it followed her and hit her right leg, tearing her robe a bit.

'I thought you didn't have any training?' she yelled at him while she magically closed her robe up. Falling down slowly he grinned. 'I didn't, it's just that the books told me exactly what to do and if I can imagine it right it works fine' a slight pop was heard as he disappeared again and she felt two hands grab her waist, suddenly she was floating high and the mattresses where burning up, he stood within the flames, the flames licking him and creating a small twist around him.

'Well if you want it that way!' she was still falling from the great height that he teleported her up to and looked down, a burst of ice shot out of the air before her and fell down into the ocean of fire, creating a small plateau. She landed gracefully and the ice formed two large spears next to her, she grabbed one and after she kicked the bottom and thus cutting it lose from the ground she threw it at him. He held up his hand and the moment the point hit it it hung still in the air. 'That was impressive' he said as he gave it a small tick, it melted completely and he made a lowering movement with his hands, extinguishing the flames.

'It's a basic frost move you learn in the beginning, only it requires force to throw it and to break it off so you won't see advanced mages try it' she blushed lightly.

'How old are you anyway? You look like you're just a child but got the height of a teenager, I see your part elfish but still' she walked up to him and he smiled endlessly.

'I'm 12 in about a month, you?' she sat down and examined him, after a moment she accepted his answer and replied. 'In about two months I will turn 17.'

'How come you can do such magic, I've never been teleported like that before' she stood up and looked at the young boy. 'Like I said, I found many things in those books and that is just one of it, there is only one ting I don't understand, can you help me with it?' he looked up and realised he was just one head smaller then her, although the difference in age.

'Depends on the problem, what is it?' he grabbed in his pocket and his full arm disappeared inside it for a while until he reached out a giant book that could never fit inside it.

'By the Light! How did you do that?' she gasped as she saw him lay down and open the book while floating in mid air as if nothing happened.

'Oh, my pocket? I found a book somewhere in the laws of space area in the arcane library' he muttered as he went trough the pages of the large book. 'The Arcane Library? Sorry but I've bin here for years now since I was just six years old and I never found that one, I just heard some elder wizard whisper of it, how could you find it?' the boy looked up as he frowned his face. 'I don't know, it's just that, every time I want to learn more it's just…well…its just there!' he went back to his book and cried a victory shout as he turned the book.

'This is what I meant' he pointed out to a small note on the side of an increased movement spell. There where some ancient runic symbols and was unreadable.

'I see what you mean, but what's the problem with the spell?' she looked at the rest of the page and frowned her head, she couldn't begin to understand the explanation of bending arcane matter trough two different angles of space without connecting it but rather leaping trough two holes while being at both places at the same time.

'Actually the spell is really easy if you get the hang of it, here I'll show you' he added as he pushed the book back into his ever so small pocket.

He stepped aside and looked around. 'Can you see that wizard over there sleeping with his hand beside him?' he pointed out a man of age and a pointy hat beside him of a dark grey colour. She nodded and he did one step forward, a moment passed and suddenly he held the hat and put it on smiling broadly. 'Ehm…can you do it again…more slowly now?' she asked as she felt if the hat was real. 'Alright, grab my shoulder' she did and suddenly she saw him slice his hand vertically trough the air making a small border around reality, walking trough it two dimensionally flat like a piece of paper she was dragged around as if there was no gravity, he began to run in this flat form and surprisingly enough he walked right trough what appeared to be a fireball spell. Finally reaching the old man he sliced another time, he reached the hat trough and laid it down, he then grabbed her waist again and pushed her trough as well.

Before she knew it she was laying down next to the wizard, gasping for air as he stood beside her. 'And that's how you do it' he gleamed with happiness.

'Right...we got a lot to talk about to it seems…now tell me about your priest powers, I never met a fully fledged priest before!' she grabbed his hand and they teleported out of the door less TAPAM, when he opened his eyes they where in a room just a bit larger then his, only all of the things in his previous room where just there next to him.

'Aw man, I know they want partners to study, learn and evolve together…but at some parts they're going a bit far don't you think?' she walked of and fell down onto a couch that he didn't recognise, most of the room appeared to be hers. 'Well then…welcome to our room I guess, apparently we live together from now on' she named some rules about staying in HER room and at what times he wasn't aloud in.

They studied the ways of magic together, discussed its application and from time to time they had a small duel. Their friendship grew stronger as did their magical capability, after just 3 years they had achieved that what ought to be impossible; they passed the grade of magician.

They stayed put and learned more, eager for power and knowledge they learned more, studied the books that filled the shelves in the many libraries.

Time past on and they found themselves once even in a way that was past friendship but it was not meant and they went on until the day came.

'She is here, Master Valadriel' the messenger left the room after the five words were spoken, Valadriel, at the age of 21 he had a small bag hanging around his waist, enchanted with a gate towards an alternate dimension where he could stack much more then the old leather bag showed. A long stave was tightly mounted on his back trough a leather sheet; the stave glowed weakly and was made from simple wood and a small orb, he wore a robe worthy of a master magician, the black and white fabric was made from special runecloth that was enchanted to be everlasting.

He moved to the everlasting portal in the main hall: a gateway towards Stormwind. It could only be entered from this side and there was no way back; only magic could place someone into the academy. He stood in front of the green/blue twisting fluid that was conjured long ago by the Founders. Small tentacles of the fluid reached out around him and where about to pull him in as he turned around; one last look over the pure white walls, flour and ceiling and a nod from many other mages that watched him go as he stepped backwards.

On the other side, he moved out and fell in the soft embrace of familiar arms, he looked down upon a friendly face that had not aged since the last time he saw it, so many years ago.

A loving kiss was placed on his forehead as a tear of sheer happiness left his right eye.

His right arm swung around her waist as he moved towards the second everlasting gateway that leaded to Stormwind, the city he now knew and loved.

They went down the street, greeting the people that walked around them and bowed their head to the old druid that still owned the small shop, passing the canal the group of orphans past him, smiling he patted the head of one of the youngest as they walked on. At the gateway the soldiers saluted him and gave him wishes of good luck as they moved on towards the group of woman that stood at the gate, waiting for their newest high priestess and her son.

They mounted their white war tigers and ran off towards the end of the forest.

'Your roast chicken sir' the waitress put down a plate and walked away.

'Ah yes, good…' he looked at his meal and for a moment he felt nostalgic…it looked exactly the same as the first time he was here…indeed, over the years many things changed while many things changed, ten years ago, when he returned home once more before he set out to face the world he still though that everything could be explained trough logic and magic…how wrong he was.

'Another pint!' a grey bearded dwarf next to him yelled and a moment later the waitress put it down. 'Put it on the tab lass, Grimstone' he said and greed fully he took the drink and began drinking from it.

'Grimstone?' Valadriel looked up, he was called by Stormwind; he received a letter from a messenger that wore the royal seal of the king. That was when he was in the eastern plague lands, a few days ago. He did nothing with it for days and finally decided to ignore it.

Now sitting here he sat side by side with Grimstone, a name he knew all to well, about 4 years ago he was in a group that was assembled to find an ancient crystal, and they had a strong but old paladin who wore the name Arthur Grimstone.

'My dear man, are you familiar with the name Arthur Grimstone?' Valadriel looked to the dwarf as he tried to take up a serious face, which was hard as the dwarf had all kind of things stuck into his beard. 'I do, who's asking?' the dwarf looked rather suspicious and gazed at Valadriel for a moment before returning to his beer.

'My name doesn't matter at the moment, do you know him?'

'Of course I do! He's me father' he put his pint down and looked up to the tall wizard. 'Now what kind of beggar needs to know of my old man?' he looked suspiciously at Valadriel, part of his choice of words was because he just wore some simple grey robes and his staff was upstairs in a special sealed closet, the other part was because he was completely drunk.

'I am no more of a beggar then you are and…you know what, I'll find you tomorrow to get something straight out of your head' the dwarf almost fell off his chair as he tried to sit up straight. 'Don't worry, ma lad, I promise I wont drink any more!' the dwarf laughed hard as Valadriel walked upstairs. 'And of course I won't drink any less either!' was heard from the dwarf at the fireplace as the elder wizard was removed from sight.

The next morning he woke up early, he went down quickly and went straight up to the innkeeper.

'Good morning sir, what can I do for you?'

'I need to know something about one of my fellow guests, his name is Grimstone' Valadriel looked seriously and the man smiled. 'Ah the drunk dwarf, he has a tab and every now and then we get a pouch filled with money to pay for it, even when he is away!' the man laughed and smiled broadly.

'What is his first name?' the man though for a moment and grabbed a book, going trough the pages he frowned for a moment until he found what he was looking for.

'He is gave me the name Baldir Grimstone normal name I guess, what about it?' he laid down the book and grabbed the broom to start cleaning the floor. 'Now if you excuse me I need to get this flour done before the first guests come' he smiled friendly and turned around.

Valadriel made a hand gesture and the broom was forced out of the innkeepers hands, immediately it began to sweep on its own. 'Sorry but I need to know more, does he come here regular? And who pays for his tab?' the man turned around, he knew he was dealing with the well known mage but he never saw a mage using magic to do chores, and he met quite a deal of mages.

'The tab is paid by his family, it bears their seal and a small note inside that always says the same; for my boy, Arthur' he smiled nervously at the man with the strange staff and fancy robes.

'Arthur? Have you ever seen him? Or is Baldir still in his room?'

'Arthur came back here about 3 days ago, I think he is still up there but you should take a look' the man gave the room number as he turned to look at the strange broom.

Valadriel ran upstairs and ended up at the room; he knocked not too lightly and heard a mad voice inside.

'Yea, what do ya want?' the door opened and looking down he saw an old familiar face. 'Arthur! I'd never thought I'd see you again, didn't you go back to your old place in the Hinterlands to live with some girl' Arthur opened the door and let him in. 'indeed that was my original plan, only a few days ago I was called by Stormwind for something, dunno what those lads are up to but as far as I heard they send messengers to all the corners of the world, please sit down, oh and ignore my son, damn drunk…' he pointed towards a chair and sat down himself as he nodded towards one of the two beds that stood in the room, on the one he pointed out was Baldir, still in the same clothing with an empty mug in his hand.

'You to? I've got it to but I don't want to mess with the fate of humans…' he grabbed the letter that was still sealed from his pocket and showed it.

'Are you mad me lad? I mean, they offer everyone some sort of special reward, in mind stood that, if we where to accept, only to accept! The Wildhammer clan would get the right to retake the fortress of Durnholde in Hillsbrad and form a new dwarf settlement, ever since it fell into the hands of the syndicate we asked to do so but those idiots kept saying they could handle it on their own…' he grabbed his own letter and showed a large explanation and a signed official declaration.

'Hmm, I don't know what to do, I am on a little research for myself but a nice reward couldn't be bothered I guess' he stared at the letter and ran his fingers over the royal seal.

'Well, whatever it will be we could use a person such as you I guess, is there anything I could say or offer to change your mind?' a small silence fell and after a few minutes Arthur looked up. 'Do you still have those contacts in the Thorium Brotherhood?' Valadriel smiled sinister.

'Whadda ya need them lot for?' the dwarf said with an agitated voice. 'oh nothing special…I just heard they had someone into the caverns of Blackrock mountain and I need to find my own way inside there to do some of my own…"research" if you get what I mean' the dwarf nodded and replied. 'I know some people, I'll see what I can do for you after we see what this quest is about, alright?' the paladin stood up and held his hand up.

'With pleasure my old friend' Valadriel shook his hand and stood up as well.

'I assume you have your armour somewhere around here?' he looked around in the room and saw nothing but a small simple rusty iron set of chain mail and a simple mace and shield.

'Aye, I got em down at the smith, they needed some repairs and after 4 years of laying around they got a little rusty, my mace on the other hand is in Ironforge, I expect a apprentice of the master weapon smith to bring it to me somewhere this week' he smiled mischievously and opened the door. 'A drink while we wait?' the dwarf smirked.

* * *

there ya go, another chapter for the Holy wizard, I first decided to make a story about his life in the academy but then this came out…ah well, enjoy it

flaming, ideas, comments and all other kinds of reviews are always welcome, please let me know what you think


	3. the enchantment

**The Enchantment**

* * *

They paid the bill for their breakfast and walked towards the smith to see if his armour was ready.

'Oi, how's the repairs going?' the dwarf walked up to the old smith and looked around, immediately he spotted his own armour and began inspecting it.

The thick golden plate mail back in its original condition, the helmet was still missing and the smith explained that he was almost done with it; he also showed the adjustment that Arthur had asked for, a chain ring was now on the right gloves so that he would not lose his giant mace when something happened. The dark gold/brown shield was shining brightly and a small glow was seen over the surface.

'I see my old enchantment still remains, if you'd like I could give it a better one, it has been 4 years and I haven't been chasing girls all the time you know' Valadriel smiled broadly as they inspected the shield. 'Would be handy, whatever were up, a strong shield can always come in handy I'd say' the dwarf paid the smith and began to equip the thick plate over his leather pants and cloth shirt, the old leather boots he had where thrown aside and after a few steps his face shined with joy.

'You know that I haven't felt so good in 4 years? _Not to mention so heavy_' he smiled even wider as he whispered the last part.

'You got that new staff you where looking for yet? I remember you had some special one in mind' Valadriel looked up and smiled. 'You know what, wait here, I'll get my robes and staff and then we set wait towards Ironforge to see how your weapon is going' and with a nod he left.

A few minutes later Valadriel appeared on the spot

A long stave was tightly mounted on his back trough a leather sheet; the stave glowed brightly with a firm arcane flame that lit its way even in the darkest of darkness's and 7 glowing crystals all in different colours and forms floated around it's top, each in a different pattern.

The stave was made of a metal, forged from the scales of a Black dragon, in the flames of Blackrock Mountain. It had a handle made from the leather of a Unicorn skin, the centre crystal was ripped from outland, and no-one knew how he had obtained it, just that one day he was laying on a mountain path close to the academy, blood pouring out of several parts of his body. Never had a magician gathered such elements for something that could be so easily stolen.

His robes where made from the best material that the world could offer, the pure holy essence of the light and the blessing of the moon was poured into the bright blue/white cloth and a vast amount of arcane enchantments visibly circled trough and around it.

Around them and a bright chain made of the same metal as the stave was around his shoulder holding a normal sized book at his waist, a worn leather cover with metal on the sides showed a few magically glowing bright runes on the backside and the front. The mage had a light and holy aura over him that could not be matched by the best of paladins nor the greatest among priests.

It was not for nothing that he was called The Holy Wizard.

'Well done my lad, I reckon you had quite some trouble getting that high priestess of you enchant those robes?' Valadriel laughed in agreement as he showed his staff.

They left for the stables.

Inside the stables they watched all the animals. Several horses and rams stood there, a few tiers lay there and one stood out of the others, larger and looking more impressive in a way then most others.

'Sad thing happened' the dwarf suddenly said 'two and a half years ago during a hunt for those damn trolls my old ram was killed, but this new lad is tougher then I expected him to be' he showed a large white ram with big armour pieces laying beside him.

'Didn't you get your own steed that you could summon? Last time we met you couldn't stop complaining about the trouble it took you to get it' the dwarf looked up and smiled.

'Come on, why would I ride one of those human horses when I got a mighty ram in my reach, I know that war horse is fast but a ram! Aren't better steeds anywhere if ya ask me 'the dwarf laughed as he patted his ram on the side of his neck.

'I see you still got that old tiger from the high priestess?' he pointed out to a tiger that lay in a corner, large pieces of armour where hanging on the wall and he was sleeping soundly.

'Yea, I know it seems weird but I think I like her, she is faster then any tiger I've rode so far and I could even outrun one of those red dragons up in the searing gorge' Valadriel walked up to the white tiger, with one tone he whistled and the tiger rose from its sleep and looked up, she jumped towards Valadriel and when she landed on him she started licking his face.

'I just need to teach her to behave' they both laughed as they mounted the armour on both mounts. When they walked outside they jumped atop of them and for a moment they stood there, a boy that was running by looked up in amazement and forgot that he was running; the moment after he fell down and a small amount of blood streamed from his open knee. It was not every day that a dwarf in golden armour and a night elf/human in brightly shining robes and a strange staff would ride out.

'Look what you've done lad, will you do it or can I take the honour?' the dwarf smiled as he raised one hand. 'The honour is all yours my friend' Valadriel said, a moment later there was a small flash of light around the boys knee and Arthur's hand and the wound was healed, together the two men laughed as they ran off towards the great city of men.

As they entered the city they nodded to the guards and slowed down to a more safe speed.

They walked the streets and past the men and women that walked the street, a small group of young mages looked up at Valadriel, knowingly he smiled at them and they moved on.

At the gate to the deep run tram they dismounted and walked, mount at hand. Inside they sat down next to a pair of adventurers and waited for the tram to come.

A few moments later a train stopped at that side and after they entered it left, at high speed they launched into the depths of the earth.

'You know, I still can't believe those blasted gnomes could dig their way trough the earth and pass this water without magic or the help of dwarfs' Arthur frowned as they passed the bright blue water. 'If you ask me they had a giant shield build and after they sank it they just dig from under it' Valadriel whispered to his old friend and smiled as he looked up innocently.

Arriving at the other side they walked on until they reached Ironforge and mounted their steeds. Running along the halls they reached the forge and ran to the great anvil in the middle.

They looked around and after a few moments they dismounted, walking up to the master smith.

Words where exchanged in dwarfish and the man whistled one of his apprentices, running up he whispered something and the young dwarf ran off.

'He'll be back soon' the man suddenly said in common as he looked up to Valadriel.

'Might I take a look at your staff?' his greedy dwarfish eyes twinkled in excitement as he saw the magical staff. After a small moment of hesitation Valadriel grabbed his staff and handed it to the man, he grabbed it and tried to touch the top but his fingers where almost burned as he pulled them back. Arthur laughed loudly and spoke in common as well.

'You know all to well that you shouldn't touch a wizard's weapon, me lad' he looked into the slightly ashamed face of the master smith who gave the staff back, then they heard the sound of a running dwarf, panting heavily the young man stood still and handed his master the two weapons, a large black mace and a smaller axe, the big black mace had several points on its top and a feint black glow was circling around it. The axe was of a silver and gold metal and had the image of a eagle imprinted on it.

'I see you finally got the axe of the Wildhammer?' Valadriel grinned as Arthur hang the axe on his belt and placed the giant mace in its steal holder on his back, beneath his shield.

'Does your offer still stand to enchant my armour and weapons?' the dwarf looked up at his old friend who nodded. 'Is the touch of my anvil not enough for you, you ungrateful paladin, magic is not the best thing there is ya know' the master smith muttered as he heard their conversation. 'If you don't mind, I can crush the skull of an almost mature dragon with this mace, but where I'm going I need more then that' Arthur stuck out his tongue and the smith smiled as he walked away.

'The offer still stands, I just need to pick up a reagent from the bank, if you don't mind to get me a void crystal from the action house, those damned adventurers ask a fortune for those and then when ya got all the reagents for an enchantment they even ask money for it as well!' Valadriel mounted his tiger and ran off.

In half an hour Valadriel stood on the bridge before the auction house and Arthur came walking up.

'**I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!' **he yelled angrily and threw a void crystal up in the air; Valadriel catches it and replied with a calm voice. 'I told you, their prices are insane these days, a few years ago there was no gate to outland and even the best of mages could barely make their way there and back again, I got this one' he pointed to his staff's centre crystal 'By venturing deep into the Outland and when I came back it took me months to recover, the archmage offered me several gold pieces and I almost took it, to think it was that hard…' he grabbed a few other crystals and dusts as Arthur held out the axe.

'And now those damned adventurers just go trough the gate, get one and leave, within a day they can get one, sell it and walk away as if nothing happened…' a bright arcane glow began to form around his hands and all the crystals and dust melted down in it. Suddenly a small explosion came and turned inward with the axe at its centre.

'There, thrust me, you won't find a better enchantment then this one' the dwarf held up his mace and looked in amazement, it glowed brightly and a small crystal layer was covering the head of the axe, a few dark green crystals floated at the two sides of the blade.

Valadriel took it and he poked the green crystals that had a small black glow.

'Always want to do that' he grinned as he gave back the axe to the staring dwarf. A small crowd began to form as he held it up high, some asked how he did it and more asked where he learned how to do that, a few demanded that he did it for their own weapons but he just said that it was just for show and would wear off in a few hours. After most left Arthur looked at him. 'What exactly does it do?' Valadriel smiled and the last few adventurers listened closely.

'First of all, the protective and not to mention sharp crystal layer will make it almost impossible to break it, second of all it will rend your slices to be able to cut rocks without breaking a sweat, the stones hold the essence of the void and suck all shadow magic into them, every now and they will overflow and release it all which should give one slice the dark power of a well trained warlock, they also purify your holy spells and thus boosting their strength and effect, I guess that you will be able to resurrect someone now within a second or two' Valadriel smiled broadly as he grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket, holding it above the blade sideways, as he let it go the blade perfectly cut it in two equal square pieces of paper, a sound of astonishment was heard from the few people that remained and Arthur smiled broadly.

'And the glow?' he touched the blade and felt it was so cold that he felt his hand burn and almost freeze instantly Valadriel laughed and gave him the axe back. 'As you just noticed, I added a little frost touch, its nothing to special but if you come across any fire elementals they would rather break their bonds and live without a physical form then feel more of the axe and again this boosts your healing ability' he smiled as he sat down on the side of the bridge, Arthur sat down beside him and swung the weapon a few times, once he though he could see the air split open.

'And I got something else for your mace, only for that I need some help in the academy, we'll need to go there trough Stormwind and I need one more reagent, but I'm sure to find it there' he looked around him and gave an angry glare at the remaining, wildly asking, adventurers.

'If I may, what did they offer you in return for acceptance of this quest?' the dwarf looked up at the mage. 'I don't know, haven't looked yet, I think I'm just going to go along and see what happens' Valadriel smiled as he stood up and whistled his mount. 'Alright, before we go we need to get something of the outmost importance' Valadriel looked down to Arthur with a frown on his face.

'What's so important that we can't leave Ironforge?' the dwarf smiled broadly. 'Stupid elf boy, don't even understand the importance of good ale!' the dwarf laughed loudly as Valadriel sighed.

After a quick stop at the closest tavern and putting a small barrel of beer into Valadriel seemingly endless old pouch they found a place to leave their mounts, the closest stables was full so Karanos was good enough for the moment. Valadriel grabbed on to Arthur's shoulder.

'Why can't you mages build a way up to that academy for normal people, this travelling trough time and space creeps me out, no matter how many times I do it' Arthur muttered as he closed his eyes tightly, a small flash of arcane was seen and the two men disappeared.

When he opened his eyes he looked around. 'Is this all?' he said as he looked around, a small hallway was seen that was made from old dark wooden planks, a few candles hung on the walls and enlightened the hall.

'This is all, I assume you have never been inside?' the little dwarf nodded and started to walk.

'And I also assume you haven't heard a mage talking about how the academy works?' the dwarf turned around to answer but couldn't find his friend, as he looked around he found him at the end of the hall…the way he was walking. 'Oi! Don't go blinking on me, you know I hate that' he walked up to Valadriel who was snickering loudly. 'Sorry, couldn't help it, anyways this is all for this moment, the whole academy is a maze that is in constant change, so please try to keep me in sight, don't wander of no matter what you see' he said as they started walking again.

'And does it always look like this? I remember once that a friend of mine couldn't stop talking about the sheer beauty of these halls' he said as they walked into another long hallway that looked the same. 'I guess we can stay the night, tomorrow it will be completely different' he smiled at the dwarf as they finally found a door, opening it they walked into a open room with a window, outside was the night sky.

A small desk was in the middle of the room and it was filled with papers, one candle in the middle of it was the only light in the room except for the light that was provided by the moon.

'Yes?' a old and battered voice was sounded throughout the room as if there was no point of origin, Valadriel walked forward and spoke. 'Is Vesuvia present?' behind the desk rose a old man, scarred by battle and wearing a simple yet impressive robe. As he rose two chairs appeared, one large fit for an elf, one small yet big for a dwarf. 'Please sit down while I see to it that she hears of your return' he said and blinked, he stood but an inch removed from the door and opened it. _'Damn mages, why can't you guys just walk'_ was muttered beneath a beard.

'Don't worry my friend, I think you will find the next mage you meet a change of mind' he smiled friendly as he sat down and pointed the paladin to his seat.

Suddenly the door flew open and Valadriel was just in time to mention to Arthur to stand as both seats disappeared into the nothingness from where they came from.

'Vala!' a high voice was heard as a dark shadow jumped onto Valadriel, he blinked to a side of the room and a vague shadow followed him there, pushed against the wall the grown woman hugged him tightly. Suddenly she stepped back and slapped him in the face.

'What was that for?' he cried out as he grabbed his cheek. 'THAT was for not visiting me for six years…and this' she grabbed his face and gave him a kiss on the check she just slapped and hugged him tightly before she let go 'is for all the letters, reagents and especially the books you send me' she smiled with a light blush as she turned around. 'And who is this little man?' she pointed at Arthur.

'First of all, young lady, I am not a "little man" but a well known Paladin and Arthur Grimstone is the name' he pronounced proudly. She walked up to Arthur and grabbed him around the waist, as she lifted him she squeezed him tightly. 'Awh…he's cute!' she squeaked as she still held him up high. 'Let me go or I'll make sure you regret it miss!' he called out in a ashamed rage. 'I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't seen a dwarf before' she said with a high voice as she turned a bright red.

She turned to Valadriel again and beckoned him. 'Follow me to another room, I assume you have come here for business rather then to revive old friendship?' she said as she walked outside the room. Both men followed silently after Valadriel whispered _'How do you see mages now?'_ while wildly snickering.

They followed her trough several halls and passed a few open rooms before they went downstairs. The wood was replaced by dark grey stone and they walked on. She opened a hidden stone door, walking inside it revealed a large room, a few book cases filled the walls and a large blood red carpet was laid down on the floor, a large bed worthy of a king stood on the side of the square chamber and in the other corner was a small table with a few big leather chairs and a blood red sofa. She walked to the sofa and sat down.

'Do you still drink the same?' she looked at Valadriel as he nodded, she made a movement with her hand and on the table appeared a cup of green tea, a glass of strong vodka and a pint of beer. 'I assume you want a pint, master dwarf?' she looked proud as he sat down and grabbed it with a satisfied twinkle in his eyes.

'I never knew you drank vodka, my dear man' he said as Valadriel sat down on the sofa next to Vesuvia. 'I don't' he simply replied as he grabbed the green tea. Vesuvia grabbed the large glass and in one go she took it all. 'That's better!' she cried out as she leaned sideways.

After a moment that Arthur took to stare with open mouth at the woman she sat up again. 'That's right you where here to see me, what was it?' she smiled happily as she sat back a little. 'I need your help to enchant the weapon of my friend here, Arthur showed her the Mace' Arthur smiled as he held out the big mace; she inspected it for a moment before she laid it down on the table. 'And what kind of help do you have in mind?' she looked at Valadriel as her glass was being refilled in her hand.

'I want to give it the Zahi'Maelo enchantment' her eyes widened as she dropped her glass and her right eye twitched for a moment. 'NO WAY, I'm not going to help you go trough that' she stood up and threw a small fireball at his head, slamming it back with his head. he looked calmly as she ate it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down. 'Don't worry I didn't mean gather the reagents needed for it, just the enchantment, you know damn well what happens if one mage tries to, and if I'm lucky I can get Mithrandir to help us' he took a nip from his tea as he leaned backwards. 'I got everything except one small thing, but I think the Academy can provide me with the last reagent' she frowned and looked at her old partner.

'And that might be?' he smiled broadly as he sat down his empty cup. 'Nothing special, just the a bowl of a dragon's blood that is taken from one of the bronze dragon flight' she sighed as she leaned backwards as well. 'Damn it Valadriel, you scared the shit out of me, but do you really have all those horrible things?' he sat up as he nodded, opening his pouch he began to spread a few crystals on the table, after that he began to lay down a massive amount of elemental earth and elemental air. Then he placed a dragon's heart and a eye of an Ogre, he revealed a small leather bag that contained the blood of a ghost and a small jar that held a still moving finger of a zombie, it was crawling around trying to climb upwards. He then placed some black teeth and a long unicorn horn.

'What does that enchant do, to need this kind of reagents?' the dwarf looked amazed as the mages both kept silent and continued to remove things from his pouch.

'I'll need another table' he said as he placed a small bloodied ceremonial troll dagger on the last piece of table.

The ground beneath the table pushed it backwards as a long white piece of marble rose and formed a new table. 'Thank you' he replied as he continued.

He laid down a bottle with a bright green fluid, a shard of ice that froze a part of the stone as it was laid down and an ordinary looking stone. 'I might not have much understanding of arcane magic but…might I ask what that stone is for?' he pointed at it and Valadriel looked up smiling broadly. 'I'm glad you asked' he grabbed the stone and threw it upwards so that it fell down towards Vesuvia. She held out her hand and just above it came a small bundle of arcane light. 'Are you mad?!' she cried out as the bundle of light laid it down. Arthur frowned even more.

'It is a stone, that is ripped from the belly of a sea giant, they are highly toxic and just because you saw me grab it with my hands it didn't mean I actually did, I covered my hands with a thick layer of anti toxic just before that' he said as the stone was laid down, a small sound was heard like the sis of a snake and they saw that the stone was slowly going into the marble.

'That's why, I mean, look' Vesuvia said and she turned around, a great black fire lit up around her hand and after she concentrated for 19 seconds she threw a giant fireball towards one of the walls, hitting it the fireball disappeared and there was not a scratch on the wall.

'The academy is built for mages to live in peach, some times when we get mad we like to blast our frustration away, aiming at the wall will help so' she smirked as she pointed at the hole in the marble table, a small light came out of it and the stone rose from it, being held up in an arcane shell it floated a foot up in the air. 'That is the sort of this why I didn't want to help in the first place' she said as she turned to Valadriel again.

He continued again and filled the rest of the table. 'One spider brain, a ghoul's ear, five red pieces of glass, a bottle of vampire blood, seven hairs of a Kodo, 23 Naga scales, eight Murloc heads and a bottle of time sand' he murmured as he laid it all down. 'How did you get the sand from those keepers of time?' she asked as she grabbed the bottle and turned it in her hand. 'I have a friend there from some time ago when I helped Mithrandir from before I was born, I was just walking by when they asked if I would like to help' he smiled a shining white smile as ever as he grabbed the bottle and laid it down again.

'So that's how he knew you…' she sank into her thoughts. 'Wait a minute…if you met before you where born then why didn't he recruit you sooner, if you where to begin as a student of him at a younger age you would have outranked him within a few years, hell you would even be archmage by the time you would left' she jumped onto the edge of the sofa and began moving sideways. 'You know damn well that I can't just alter time like its nothing and like it wouldn't destroy the space continuum on its way' he gave her a little poke as he made a popping sound. 'And besides that we would probably never even met the way we did' he said with a wink. She stared trough him for a moment and nodded.

'I think you forgot something' she said as she held up her finger and went trough everything.

'Nope, it's right here' he said, and he held out a small empty bottle. 'Aw come on…' she grabbed her hair and leaned back. 'Yup' Arthur looked at the two and frowned even deeper.

'Just what are you two talking about!?' Valadriel smiled as he turned around.

'I need a simple thing and I hoped that my old friend here would help me get it' he threw the finger sized bottle towards Vesuvia and smiled even broader. 'I haven't done that since you left, I can't just say like, oh yea give me ten minutes and be done with it' she looked angry now and threw the bottle back. 'But I know you can supply me with more then enough of it in one go' his smile kept growing as he threw the bottle towards her again.

'Sorry but, what exactly am I missing here?' Arthur spoke again as he saw the bottle switching owner again. Vesuvia turned a bit red and threw the bottle to Valadriel's head; he was just turning around to explain so it clashed into his head and broke on its way.

He raised his hand and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his hand back he saw it was covered in a bit of blood. 'It's not THAT big of a problem is it?' he smiled mischievously as he pulled a small piece of red cloth from his pouch, cleaning his hand he reached up and healed his head, afterwards he cleaned there to before the put the bloodied piece back.

'Oh just shut up would you' she gave him another glare.

'What I need as a final ingredient is…' for a moment a silence fell except for the raging fire that was forming in Vesuvia's hands. '…Something a paladin like you would not appreciate' the fire cooled down and she looked unhappy but satisfied with his answer.

'Why wouldn't I like it then? Does it have something to do with shadow magic, I know you're a priest partially and I've worked with shadow priests before, don't worry me lad, it's not that big of a problem….oh and by the way dear, could you conjure me one of those tasty beers?' he smiled trough his beard as his mug was filled again.

'It's not something shadowy…it is just something that requires someone who isn't…lets just say she needs to do something a priest or a paladin cannot do' he smiled again and whispered softly _'Sure are damn glad I'm not following the ways of the priest anymore for that part.'_

'Damn it lad, speak up and stop using those damned riddles' he was getting annoyed now and took half of the beer in one go.

'I need her to cum and fill that glass with her "Female" fluid' he simply put as he leaned back, Arthur spit out some beer as he leaned forward. **'WHAT KIND OF ENCHANTMENT IS THIS!!!'** he cried out as he slammed his mug on the table.

'One that will enhance your power greatly, one that I've been saving ingredients for since the day I left the academy, one that nobody has dared to cast for half a century…one that, for some reason, has been forbidden to be cast until 4years ago' he looked up innocently and waited for it.

'**SO THAT WHAS YOUR REASON TO HELP US!!!'** the dwarf cried out, this time Vesuvia frowned and asked what happened. Arthur started to explain.

'Actually it was five years ago, I was in a group of 6 brave men who where searching a rare crystal for the archmage, but in time we didn't succeed and one day in a tavern in Ironforge this lad here stepped up, saying something about hearing us he asked if he could join and provide some information, he helped us greatly and within 7 months we where done with a quest that was supposed to take two years…we where all greatly rewarded but Valadriel here said he just received a small fee and that he was satisfied with the field experience' Arthur looked angrily at Valadriel who began to smile.

'Oh sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that I made it possible to get the archmage to remove the law' he smiled even broader as Vesuvia slapped his shoulder. 'So it was you, we where all wondering who got the archmage that far and where gossiping about it for months!' she slapped him again.

'All good and nice but I still don't know what it does, and why are you so thrilled to cast it?' Arthur looked up at the two mages and saw them nod to each other.

'It is written that this spell enables the caster to multiply their power from seven to tenfold, not only that but the weapon that it is cast upon will be so powerful that it shall never break, trough time it will become everlasting and the wielder will be known just because it will exist' Vesuvia spoke in a dark and low voice. 'The only question that still lingers…is your weapon worthy enough?' she said as she grabbed the mace, she examined it and turned it around. 'Are you sure you want to do it to this piece of metal? It would fit much nice onto a long sword or a ghost blade' she laid it down as Arthur jumped to his feet.

'Not worthy? **NOT WORHTY YOU ASK!?!?**' the little dwarf turned red as he grabbed the mace, 'Your hands are not worthy enough to even come close to its hold you foul creature' he said and sat down again.

'Relax Arthur, what she meant was, that there are stronger weapons in the world, I mean, it took me a long time to collect all these things and it's not something that I can cast as quick as the Evadez enchantment that I put on your axe, on and that reminds me, I still haven't enchanted the rest of your armour' he gave the man another mug of beer to cool him down.

'Listen, this enchantment is not one for you, it is one for the world, the last time it was cast it took two days before the staff that the mages cast it on was taken by the keepers of time to assure that a great war wasn't emerged around one weapon…I mean, come on, I know Valadriel knows what he is doing but I still recommend you use it on a ghost sword' she said.

'And what is a ghost sword?' the old dwarf frowned again as he crossed his arms. 'Something like this' she said and she pushed her entire arm inside Valadriel's pouch, for a moment she was searching and then she found what she was looking for, pulling it out a glowing black glass sword that could be seen trough. 'Don't mind that, it's something for mages' he said as he pushed the sword back into the pouch.

'Anyways' he turned to Vesuvia 'I still need only those two ingredients, one bowl of dragon's blood and your fluid' she turned a bit red again. 'I'll think about it' she said as she stood up and walked to her bed, making a few movements she created arcane light that enlightened the area around her, suddenly a small tremble filled the room as the bed moved from the centre of the other half to the back corner and a wall appeared in the middle, two simple beds on the other side emerged and a curtain fell from the ceiling that reached to the ground.

'You can stay here for the night…' she said as she walked back and sat down.

'And the reagent?' she turned around slowly. 'I said I'll think about it, but if you keep pushing I'll make a real hole in your head' she threatened as she walked up to her bed.

'I guess you where right me lad' Arthur said as he walked up to the curtain, pushing it away he found a standard to place his armour and another for his weapons. 'About what?' he followed him and placed his staff horizontally in mid air next to his bed. 'She sure did change my point of view about mages' he laughed a bit as he felt the bed. 'Damn, this is some nice magic she did' he smiled broadly as he undressed and got into bed, Valadriel turned around and looked up, floating in the air where 3 balls of bright yellow light, he held up a hand and was about to open his mouth when he heard a whisper and the balls floated down towards the other side of the hall and the room went dark.

Valadriel removed his robe and lay down as well, after a moment he decided to place his staff under his bed; it shined so bright that even with closed eyes he could see it clearly.

They woke up at dawn and felt the sun shining on them, they got dressed and walked out of the sleeping area, as soon as they did so a reverse view of what happened the other night was seen, the wall lowered itself into the floor and the furniture disappeared, behind them stood a glowing red Vesuvia.

'Good morning V' Valadriel smiled as he walked up to the women. 'Mornin' she said shortly and moved a step back. 'Ah, so you got it? I knew I could thrust you with it, and from what I heard tonight you wasn't that much against it' he smirked broadly as he lay his arms around the woman, from her back he recovered a small bottle the size of a finger that was filled with a simple fluid.

She slapped him across the face and pushed him away. 'Never ask such a thing again or I'll make sure you won't be able to use it' she said with a crimson red face as she turned to the dwarf. 'And don't ever tell anyone about this, I know Dark places and tormenting horrors that are beyond your wildest dreams, creatures that can scare the gods are afraid of me so if you know what's right you'd just forget this ever happened' she marched towards the door and disappeared into it.

'hmm, she seemed happy' Valadriel said happily as he moved to the door. 'Happy? Damn it Valadriel, you sure got a weird life, and coming from a dwarf paladin that trained big blue men with tentacles on their faces that means something!' the dwarf said as they both left the room.

'What now?' they started to move trough the halls, after a moment Arthur stood still to look around, the old grey stones where replaced with perfect white marble and the old dusty candles that once where are now replaced by big bundles of light, chained to the walls. 'Now, we feast, as a wizard you can conjure good food, but at the academy…the Founders enchanted a great hall, 3 times a day food appears on the grand table and it is beyond the best of the best' he smiled friendly as they walked up some stairs, they went into a long hall and one side had big open windows in it, moving to the side Arthur looked out and quickly stepped back.

'Don't worry, if you jump out you'll fall a few hundred feet and then you'll be teleported back to the academy, it's really funny actually and it sure is a good joke to do on new apprentices' Valadriel snickered as he pushed Arthur to the window. 'But look, where about 11 miles above Stormwind, if the spell doesn't work you can always try to land in the water!' he laughed even more as Arthur tried to push back. 'Anyways, I hope to find master Mithrandir at the table, most of the time he'll be there so…' Valadriel started to walk again.

'And who is this Mithrandir fella?' Arthur caught up with Valadriel and panted a bit, he wasn't used to running around in heavy plate armour for quite some time now.

'Fella? My dear man, he is my first teacher and one of the few that still hold greater power then me, besides that he is an old friend' they turned into another hall and found a big door, it stood open and noise came from it, walking inside they found themselves inside the great hall.

Arthur's mouth fell open and Valadriel grinned, one long table went trough the entire room in a circling pattern, it had enough seats for more then a few dozen men and there where chairs floating in the air for even more people, on the sides there where large windows and there where mages everywhere, varying from the age of six to even past hundred. Arthur tried to walk but was stuck to the ground, everywhere he looked he saw mages blink endlessly to avoid walking around the weird table, every now and then one of the mages jumped out of the windows or was thrown out by others, there where groups of mages, several sat alone with a few books around them and on one end of the large snake like table was a group of old white haired wizards, most of them with long beards and one even had it twisted around his body as if it was a giant scarf.

There was food everywhere on bowls and plates, drinks varying from small cups of tea to big barrels of beer in the corners, there was more food then one could imagine.

'I get what you mean…' Arthur said as he stumble away, sat down and started eating. Valadriel walked to the head of the table, the group of old wizards looked up and smiled.

'Finally found your way back now, have you?' one of the men said as he stood up.

'It seems so, I brought a guest with me as you can see, have you heard what we are here for?' he addressed the man that stood up with a smile and shook his hand. 'Indeed I have, do you have everything you need? Vesuvia told me you made her go trough some trouble just for one reagent' the old man smiled broadly and you could see that a few of his teeth where missing and the rest was rotten. 'Ah yes, one reagent was all I asked her for' he said as he bends over, whispering what happened the night before the old man laughed loudly. 'I see you haven't lost your charms, if I where to ask such a thing I would be able to greet the other world within seconds' he laughed even louder and grabbed his stomach, the excitement was too much for the old man and he sat down again.

The rest of the group smiled as well as they heard what he whispered, they may look old and weak but they were nothing less then him.

'So, where is master Mithrandir if I may?' he spoke as he sat down besides one of them. 'He is in the nether, some old wizard town where he once had an old friend is discovered, he said something about coming back in a few months' one of the old men spoke before he returned to his large piece of pie. 'Netherstorm is it? I'll have to get him myself then, this is more urgent then visiting an old friend as you all understand' the group nodded in agreement as they all bended down to dig in into their breakfast.

* * *

Sorry that I made this chapter a bit long, it's just that there's so much in my head, I need to get it out XD…Anyways please review; flaming comments ideas COOKIES! Whatever, just review :P

Enjoy reading!


End file.
